Ancient Apparition
Summary Kaldr, the Ancient Apparition, is an image projected from outside time. He springs from the cold, infinite void that both predates the universe and awaits its end. Kaldr is, Kaldr was, Kaldr shall be… and what we perceive, powerful as it appears to us, is but the faintest faded echo of the true, eternal Kaldr. Some believe that as the cosmos ages and approaches its final moments, the brightness and power of Kaldr will also intensify—that the Ancient Apparition will grow younger and stronger as eternity's end draws nigh. His grip of ice will bring all matter to a stop, his image will cast a light too terrible to behold. An Apparition no longer! Projected from the cold, infinite void, the Ancient Apparition known as Kaldr is but a faint image of his true self. Nevertheless, his Chilling Touch is enough to crack the sturdiest of armors. Caught in an Ice Vortex, heroes afflicted with Cold Feet seldom go far. A frozen sphere flies across the sky, expanding at its destination. Within seconds, an Ice Blast strikes the marked area. Flash frozen, enemies have no choice but to retreat before their brittle bodies shatter to pieces... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown Name: Kaldr, the Ancient Apparition Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Appears to be male Age: Older than the universe Classification: Apparition, Embodiment of Heat Death Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Empowerment (Grows stronger until the end of the universe), Weather Manipulation (Can control ice storms), Absolute Zero, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Ice Manipulation and Sealing (via Cold Feet), Speed Reduction, Magic Resistance Reduction and Frostbite (via Ice Vortex), Damage Boost (via Chilling Touch), Healing/Regeneration Nullification (via Ice Blast), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) 'Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown (The projection of Kaldr seen in the physical world is nothing but a faint, fading echo of his true form) Speed: Unknown | Infinite (Comes from the void that exists both outside of and predates time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters with spells, Universal at full power Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Kaldr launches an ice projectile at his opponent. *'Cold Feet: '''Places a frozen hex on an enemy unit that deals damage over time, but can be dispelled by moving away from the initial cast point. If the enemy unit doesn't move out of the given range, it will be stunned and frozen in place **''Kaldr's presence draws those around him into a frozen void, threatening to lock them in an icy prison for eternity. *'Ice Vortex: '''Creates a vortex of icy energy that slows movement speed and increases magic damage done in its range. **Frozen, caustic winds are at the whim of Kaldr, chilling the field of battle. *'Chilling Touch: Enhances your attacks with heavy magic damage and slow. Grants increased range for this attack. **''The Ancient Apparition's eternal knowledge brings a frigid enchantment to his attacks.'' *'Ice Blast: '''Launches a tracer towards any location of the battlefield, which must be triggered again to mark the area to be blasted by a damaging explosion of hail. The further the tracer travels, the larger the explosion will be. Enemies caught in the explosion, or who touched the icy ball of hail as it travels, are frostbitten, taking damage and prevented from regenerating or healing. If a frostbitten unit's health drops below a certain percentage, they will instantly shatter. **''Ice storms from ages past flow through Kaldr's frosty limbs, crashing into the world and turning its inhabitants into monuments to his eternal power. '''Key: Kaldr | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Magic Users Category:Valve Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Element Users Category:Game Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Unknown Tier